New Adventures
by evilbelgian
Summary: it 200 hundred years after the final battle and vash has many problems yet to solve
1. A Long Time Ago

It has been 200 hundred years since the final battle between knives and vash. Knives is slowly trying to et accustomed to humans ( yes still after 200 hundred years). Everyone from his adventuring days are dead and vash along with other scientists are trying to get the plants back in the air so that maybe human kind can move to a less desolate planet and if all this isn't bad enough vash has another dilemma on his mind. Plastic surgery has just been rediscovered and vash is wondering if he should get himself fixed up.

All this and more in my ever fan fic.

Ok now like said above this is my first fan fic so go easy on me but I do want criticism and help on how I can right better.

Disclaimer: I do not own trigun or any characters related to the except those of my own creation.

A long time ago

Vash was standing in front of the window of his mansion the one paid for by the capture of knives his brother. Although the differences between the 2 had been settled the rest of the world still thought him to be a danger to mankind and ordered he be locked up so that is what vash did he locked up knives for 100 years until everyone forgot about knives or thought it not possible for him to be alive. Know knives helps his brother vash with the task of creating a flight worthy plant something which almost none had seen in 200 hundred years since the crash of the last plant the one which orbited this godforsaken planet. In all the irony it was also decided to use that plant as the one which would be made the flight worthy one since it still had most of its engines and only required to have its plants repaired. Vash got up and went downstairs tog o see how his brother was doing, he had been doing some modifications to the plant in there guns in an attempt to use the power it produced to power cities. Vash still wonders to this day as to why knives cannot remember how he made the guns and is pretty certain he is still hiding something from him. He looks over knives shoulder and knives aware of his brother presence carelessly turns around with the gun in his hand and says "hi vash how are you". Vash ducks instinctively and says "please don't shoot me I'm not armed just take the guns and go I promise I won bother you just don't shoot me not again". Knives completely baffled once more by his brother's actions notices the gun point at were vash was a second ago and drops it immediately. "I'm sorry I didn't notice I had the gun in my hand you can come out now." Vash slowly stands up and when he sees the gun on the floor immediately relaxes. Vash then sits down and says to knives "you know they've discovered this new technology up in may city that's like artificial limbs except it repairs your skin I believe they're calling it plastic surgery I was thinking of getting it what do you think. Knives replies angrily " I think you should stop asking me for advice on everything you think that since I'm the one who made most of those scars that in someway the decision is mine. If you want to make you skin like a babies bottom just do it don't ask me I have more important things to do like fixing this gun.


	2. New Beginnings In old Places

Ok this is chapter 2 to my fan fic I hope you guys see the improvement I put into my writing in this one as I really put a lot of work into improving this story.

I hope you guys like this chapter I've changed my mind a bit on the story and it will be a comedy only. Please criticize as harsh as you will as I am really quite eager to get my technique right by 4th chapter latest

Disclaimer

I do not own trigun although that would be awesome the only things I own are the characters I made myself.

Having escaped his brother's ramblings of the importance of his work, Vash decides to head to May City and find out more about this Plastic surgery thing everyone keeps telling him to get.

Thinking of how he was going to pass the time while on his long trip a certain thought occurred to him _why is it that girls all want men with chests of steel but they want him to have his chest redone, _It's moments like these when he wish Milly and Meryl were still around he could have asked them this question and apart from a few surprised glances and sarcastic answers he would have gotten the truth.

Upon arrival at May City he got the customary yet tired and worn out tradition thrown at him "watch out it's vash the stampede". He laughs sarcastically at the crowd that had assembled before him, Even though almost no one here was alive during the events that had gotten him his nickname they were all there for the single reason that it was a time honored tradition in every single city.

The walk to the plastic surgeons building was short and uneventful something that he can't remember having happened before in May.

He stands outside the plastic Surgeons building. It looks like any Other building except for the Giant pair of scissors and rubber glove insignia painted on the building. He knocks on the door and stands back waiting to be let in.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Letting go of old memories

Ok chapter 3 I hope everyone who is reading my fic enjoys it and even if you don't just post a bloody review. The only person who has bothered to post reviews for both my chapters is owshad. Thank you owshad . Now if you read my fic just post a review if I bother to write the chapters and you read it the least you could do is take a few minutes to review it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own trigun but trust when I do I'll make sure you know. I do own the characters of my own creation though.

Letting go of old memories

As he stands in front of the door he starts feeling around his chest and every few centimeters encounters a different scar each one holding its own memory from his more adventurous days.

By the time the door is answered Vash in tears. He looks up at the man who answered the door and stares at him for a few seconds. Wiping off tears from his eyes and when he is all dry and has stopped sobbing just as the man is about to introduce himself. He breaks out in a crying fit again. The man looks like Owen Wilson except a bit more intellectual and a bit more serious as if he had his younger days and they were behind him now. He still has his long dirty blonde hair but he is showing signs of graying at the roots and the bags under his eyes signify that he is past his prime. The man takes a deep breath and puts his arm around Vash comforting him as he slowly walks Vash into the building.

By the time Vash got himself together he had eaten 4 boxes of donuts and had used of 25 boxes of tissues. Vash stood before the man whom had grudgingly yet willingly bought the donuts and tissue boxes stood before vash and just as he was about to hand Vash the bill for the donuts and tissues...

Vash took off his top to show the scarred remains of his chest. The man takes a deep breath puts the bill in his pocket and pretends to ignore Vash's chest. He looking vash directly in the eyes says "I am Doctor Francis discoverer of cosmetic surgery otherwise known as plastic surgery is there anything I can help you with sir". Vash baffled by the man's calmness in seeing Vash's chest replies "Can you fix my chest." Dr Francis passes out. Several hours later Dr Francis wakes up to Vash's innocent smiling face. Very Professionally Dr Francis gets out of bed puts on his lab coat and says in a calm voice " The procedure that you want me to perform on you is one that ha not been medically certified yet and although very safe may lead to certain side effects such as swelling, loss of nipples and death. Are you sure you want to undertake this procedure." Vash replies sternly "I lost both my nipples 210 years ago and I've died more times than I can remember. I will undertake the procedure."

Dr Francis looks as vash and replies "get a good nights rest we operate tomorrow at dawn and I haven't had time to discover morphine yet.


End file.
